Matt's Super Hentai Adventure
by Xxballguzzler69xX420
Summary: Matt's subscription to Shrek has run out. What will happen now?


Matt lies on the floor clutching onto his hentai manga. Tears run across his face as he looks up at the computer's monitor. "Your subscription to shrek has run out" in big letters are displayed on the screen. He looks away only thinking what he will do now without Shrek. Suddenly he hears knocking at the window, he ignores it and continues crying.

Later that night Matt hears screaming coming from the kitchen, but he is to deep into his hentai manga and just imagines that the screams are the victims of the tentacles. After he finishes unloading his load all over the manga, he goes down to the kitchen to get some Doritos and Mountian Dew, only to find his mother's corpse on the floor. He tries to take a closer look but suddenly Shrek jumps out of the shadows and pins him against the wall.

He tries to scream but Shrek stuffs an onion into his mouth. He stand there, pinned inbetween Shrek and a wall. Shrek whispers in his ear "Its all over laddie" and he rapidly morphs into Coldsteel the hedgeheg.

"Psssh... nothin personnel...kid" says coldsteel as he pulls down Matt's pants. Matt tries to resist but as he does Coldsteel's dick has already entered his ass. He tries to scream but the onion in his mouth stops him. All he can do is sit there and take Coldsteel's sleek cum.

12 hours later, Coldsteel removes his dick from Matt's ass, and flys out of the window. He lies on the floor, unable to move, Coldsteel's cum dripping out of all bodily holes. He crawls into the kitchen, over the dead body of his mother, and towards the bathroom. He crawls into the shower and struggles to turn on the water, spending a good 1 hour in the shower with cold water just rushing down on him. He lifts his head to look into the hallway, He sees his 'dead' mother standing there, looking at him.

Matt is stunned, sitting there, he tries to say something, but he just spits out cum. She charges at him, and when she reaches the shower a tentacle comes out of her mouth. His dick gets hard as the tentacle slowly slithers its way towards his ballsack. He try to say something but there is still to much cum in his mouth. The tentacle slithers around his ballsack and slides up his back, it then enters his mouth so forcefuly that it pushes all of Coldsteel's cums out of his body. After the tentacle removed the cum from his body it exits his mouth, and returns into his mothers mouth. He finally opens his mouth and utters the words "Twas good zex", and proceed to fly out of the shower, out of the front door, and into the dumpster.

The dumpster is surprisingly empty, its only Matt and a shadowy figure in here. He rapidly slides over to the figure to find out that the shadowy figure is BananaSlamJamma. He looks at Matt and sighs, but before his mouth closed again Matt rams his fist into his gapping jaw and pulls out his spine. He looks at the spine curiously and think of things to do with it. Eventually he decides to use it as a new belt, but he immediately remembers that his pants are still inside the house. He climbs out of the dumpster and heads inside, but he stops in his tracks when he faintly hears a spooky jingle coming from underneath him. He looks down and sees a skeleton holding onto his feet. Before He can react the skeleton pulls you away at bonespeed.

Matt wakes up in a school classroom, and takes a look around. Suddenly an overwhelming smell of potato chips and body odour fills the room. The ground starts to shake, more and more, and suddenly the door slams open. A horribly obese figure enters the room and makes its way towards Matt, it grabs his arm and starts breathing really heavily. He tries to free himself from its grip but its holding on to tight, The creature enjoys his struggling and he begins to notice a bulge 'growing' in his pants. It suddenly goes quite and releases its grip, looks down and then looks back at Matt. Matt crawls towards the corner of the room, trying to get as much distance between him and it as possible.

The creature stands still for a good 10 seconds, then emits a earpeircing sound. It starts to breathe more heavily than before as it slowly makes its way towards Matt again. He curls up into a ball and cries, the creature stands before him now. He sees it open its mouth and say something but he doesn't quite understand it's language, but he does hear the word "netdeck" in its speech. The creature pulls out a yugioh deck from between its asscheeks and challanges Matt to a duel. Knowing that the only way out of this place alive is to duel the creature Matt accepts and pulls out his own 'psyframe' deck. Both the creature and Matt take a seat at the table, and shuffle their decks. The creatures wins the Paper, Scissors, Rock and chooses to go first, It summons a 'Mathematician' but Matt instantly does his psyframe combo and the creature explodes. Matt wins the duel and the door unlocks. He steps outside to find himself back at home.


End file.
